


The stags

by majorleeobvious



Series: Over the River and through the Woods [2]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Forest AU, Forest Sex, Kemonomimi, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorleeobvious/pseuds/majorleeobvious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshino's cheeks flushed a darker pink and he turned away. Yes, maybe it hadn't been the best idea to try and eat the leaves off that thick bush. And maybe he could've avoided getting his antlers stuck in the branches if he had eaten the leaves on top instead of trying to get to the ones in the middle. And sure, maybe he should've waited for Tori to go and get something to cut him out with after he had found him stuck in the bush. However, Yoshino had pointedly ignored him, and Hatori returned to find the smaller male crying pitifully as he cradled his broken antlers. Shedding season was still a good few months away, which left Yoshino as the deer with the smallest antlers in the forest. So it certainly didn't help matters when Hatori—the very picture of the ideal stag with his enviously majestic antlers—pointed it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stags

**Author's Note:**

> originally a gift fic for my friend ash's birthday. chiaki and tori are her favorite pair so i decided to write some smut for her. the domestica couple are my least favorite (mostly because i hate love triangle situations. in any story) so if it weren't for her i wouldn't have bothered with them.  
> im really not used to this pairing at all so forgive any ooc-ness.

"—shino. Oi, Yoshino!"

The male in question shifted in his facedown position in the grass. "Nnn?"

"Get up already, it's late."

"Nng" he mumbled, tucking his face deeper into his folded arms.

"We are diurnal animals. Do you know what that means? It means we are active during the day."

Yoshino turned over and curled up on his side. "Five more minutes, Tori."

With an exasperated sigh, Hatori grabbed the deer by his sorry excuses for antlers and pulled him up.

"Ow! Tori, that hurts!"

"If you would get up the first time I call you then there would be no need for me to resort to such measures. Besides, it's not like I pulled on much."

"Shut up!" cried Yoshino, his face coloring. He was very sensitive about the subject of his antlers.

"It's your own damn fault they're so small now."

Yoshino's cheeks flushed a darker pink and he turned away. Yes,  _maybe_  it hadn't been the best idea to try and eat the leaves off that thick bush. And  _maybe_  he could've avoided getting his antlers stuck in the branches if he had eaten the leaves on top instead of trying to get to the ones in the middle. And sure,  _maybe_  he should've waited for Tori to go and get something to cut him out with after he had found him stuck in the bush. However, Yoshino had pointedly ignored him, and Hatori returned to find the smaller male crying pitifully as he cradled his broken antlers. Shedding season was still a good few months away, which left Yoshino as the deer with the smallest antlers in the forest. So it certainly didn't help matters when Hatori—the very picture of the ideal stag with his enviously majestic antlers—pointed it out.

"Stop sulking and come on" he said, starting to walk towards the river. "I'll make you breakfast."

Yoshino felt his ears twitch and hurriedly followed after Hatori. He just couldn't say no to one of his meals.

* * *

 

"Tori, you're the best!" cried Yoshino, jamming his face full of the assortment of fresh nuts and berries the other deer had gathered for him, his earlier anger completely forgotten.

Hatori smiled at him fondly and set some leaves next to the berries and nuts. "I'm glad you think so."

Yoshino felt himself blush and looked away shyly. The larger deer's warm and genuine smiles were few and far between, so whenever they were directed at him, it sent his pulse racing.

Hatori gently cupped his face. "Yoshino…"

Just he leaned into the touch and let his eyes begin to drift closed, a loud, familiar voice called out to him.

"Yoshino!"

The smaller male quickly scrambled back and looked towards the sound of his name. A cheerful looking deer waved at him as he walked down the path in his direction. Yoshino stood up and quickly ran over to meet him. "Yanase!"

"Hey! I haven't seen you since before the rut. How have you be—wait…What the hell happened to your antlers?!"

Yoshino reached up and held them self-consciously. "It's a long story."

"Oi, Hatori-san! I thought you were supposed to be taking care of him!" called out Yanase, staring down the other male.

Hatori said nothing and simply gave the newcomer a glare of his own.

"Yanase, it's not Tori's fault! I just wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." Yoshino tried to dispel the odd tension by changing the subject. "Anyway, where have you been Yanase? I haven't seen you around here in months."

"I spent the winter over at one of the parks." He held his hand out, palm side up. "Here, I brought you back a present."

"Shika senbei!" cried Yoshino, taking the stack of round crackers. "Thank you Yanase!"

The other deer laughed and ruffled the smaller male's dark hair. "I'm glad you like it."

Yoshino nodded and Yanase's hand stilled. "What's that smell?"

The smaller deer looked up. "Eh?"

Yanase scrunched up his nose and stepped closer. "You smell different. Muskier. Kind of familiar. Sort of like…"

Before he could finish his thought, Yoshino's head disappeared from under his hand. Hatori had slung the smaller deer over his shoulder and was calmly holding him in place with his arm as he squirmed in vain. "I'm afraid we must be going Yanase-san. It was nice seeing you."

"Tori! What are you doing?! Put me down!"

By the time Yanase reacted, the pair had already disappeared down the path. As he processed what had just happened, something clicked in the back of his mind. The odd scent that had been on Yoshino was indeed familiar. It smelled just like Hatori. Yanase staggered back and clutched at his chest. "I lost…"

* * *

 

Hatori dropped Yoshino onto the soft bed of damp dirt and pinned his wrists above his head.

"Ow! Tori, what—"

"Do you love him?"

"What? Who are you tal—"

"Answer me!"

Yoshino looked up at him, eyes wide with fear. This wasn't Hatori, or at least, he had never truly seen this side to him before now. This wasn't the Hatori he had kissed so desperately to keep him from leaving. This wasn't the Hatori that had taken him in his arms and made love to him until he couldn't think straight anymore. This wasn't the Hatori that had looked at him with such loving eyes just a short while ago. No, those familiar dark slate blue eyes had become tinged with a myriad of sinister emotions, all swirling together. Yoshino had once caught a glimpse of this dark Hatori when they were younger and their antlers had just started coming in for the first time. The does had all fluttered around the smaller stag, commenting on how pretty they were and how well they suited him. Hatori had quickly marched up to the group and pulled him away, much like he had done with Yanase…Yoshino jolted with realization. Hatori was asking him about Yanase.

Looking up at him with tears welling in his eyes, he spoke, trying to appeal to the Hatori hidden behind that angry expression. "To-tori, I love you and only you."

"Then why did you look at him with those eyes?" he demanded, tightening his grip on the smaller male's wrists. "Why did you let him touch you?"

"I'm sorry Tori!"

"You clearly don't remember who you belong to. Yoshino, you are mine. You heard what Yanase said, you carry my scent. I marked you so everyone would know you belong to me. But that means nothing if you yourself don't seem to remember it." Hatori let go of one of his wrists, reached up into the bush that was by Yoshino's head and pulled out an odd coil of material.

"W-what is that?"

"Rope." Hatori took both of the smaller deer's wrists and began to nimbly wrap the rope around them. "Some humans left it behind the other day." He tied the other end to the bush's trunk. "It's quite a useful invention."

Yoshino tugged on it and found himself firmly bound. "T-tori!"

The larger deer leaned down until his face was mere centimeters from the trembling deer's and his antlers were firmly pressing into his restrained arms. "I'm going to remind you who you belong to, Yoshino."

Before he had a chance to react, Hatori kissed him fiercely, forcing his mouth open with his tongue. When he finally pulled away, Yoshino's chest rose and fell with ragged breaths. Grabbing onto the collar of his shirt, the larger male ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere.

"Tori, no!"

Ignoring his pleas, Hatori latched on to one of the small, pink buds and sucked. Yoshino cried out when he felt him roll it between his teeth. The taller male flicked the other nipple before pinching it between his thumb and forefinger.

"S-stop!"

Hatori released him. "You say to stop but you're already feeling it this much." He ran his fingers over the growing bulge in Yoshino's pants. "Your body is much more honest."

The smaller deer trembled at the soft touch. Taking it as permission, the taller male quickly removed his pants and cast them aside, leaving Yoshino fully exposed. His flushed member twitched, leaking with precum. Holding his leg, Hatori kissed his way down the creamy white thigh, earning a moan from Yoshino. After a particularly hard suck that was sure to leave a mark, he moved over to the smaller deer's quivering erection. Feeling the taller male's hot breath on his sensitive skin, Yoshino writhed with anticipation, his tail twitching beneath him. Hatori, sensing his impatience, placed a small kiss to the tip of his length, barely brushing his lips against it.

Yoshino strained against the rope. "Hahh…"

The taller deer licked the slit before taking the tip into his mouth and gently running his teeth on the skin under the head. Yoshino whimpered, bucking his hips up. Hatori released him and proceeded to run his tongue against his throbbing length.

"Ahnnn! Tori…teasing…ngh…stop!"

Hatori straightened up and grabbed him by the hips and roughly flipping him over onto his knees. The rope grew taut around his wrists and Yoshino felt his hands start to go numb. The taller deer tantalizingly ran his fingers over the inside of his silky thigh, earning another frustrated moan from Yoshino.

When Hatori reached the rosy skin between the smaller male's legs, the corner of his mouth pulled up into a smirk. "You're already this wet..."

He pressed in one finger, then added a second, carefully teasing and stretching him from the inside. Yoshino squeezed around him, pulling his fingers deeper. He pushed back against his hand and felt Hatori's hardness brush against him and shuddered.

Feeling his own neglected erection ache, Yoshino rocked his hips. "T-tori, touch mine…"

Hatori removed his fingers and grabbed onto his thigh, pushing his legs farther apart. "No, I want you to cum from your ass."

"Nng, ahh! Tori, please!"

The larger deer pushed into him at a painstakingly slow pace, savoring the tight heat that engulfed him. Yoshino arched his back, urging him to go faster, harder, deeper, to do whatever it took to help get him closer to the release he so desperately needed.

"Who do you belong to?" asked Hatori in a husky whisper.

"Ahhn, you!"

He licked the edge of the smaller deer's ear. "Can't hear you."

"YOU! I belong to you! Only you!" cried Yoshino, his voice tinged with desperation.

Hatori smiled at the male shuddering beneath him. "Looks like you finally remembered."

With little warning, he pulled back a bit before slamming back in, causing Yoshino to cry out. His slow, unhurried thrusts from before were replaced by fervent grinds of his hips that left the smaller deer gasping for breath.

"Ahh, Tori!"

Hatori angled his hips and leaned forward, feeling Yoshino's tail twitch against his abdomen as he hit the bundle of nerves that he knew would make him come unraveled.

"Aahhhn!"

The taller male quickened his pace and hit the spot again and again, eliciting more breathless cries from the deer underneath him. Without warning, Yoshino's orgasm seized him, racking his body with delicious shivers of pleasure. Hatori came soon after, filling up the smaller male as he rode out his climax.

Yoshino slumped onto the ground. He vaguely felt Hatori loosening the rope and untying him before wrapping him in his shirt and picking him up. Gently cradling him in his arms, the larger male began walking and Yoshino pressed his cheek to his warm chest.

Hatori leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Yoshino, you belong to me and I belong to you. Always."

The smaller male smiled and nodded before promptly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so chiaki and tori are sika deer, a species of deer native to japan and most of east asia. going off that, i used a few terms and zoological facts that you're probably not familiar with so i went ahead and wrote out little definitions:  
> -shedding: sika deer shed their antlers sometime around may, meaning that they get a new pair every year.  
> -rut: the rut refers to the mating season, which, for sika deer, takes place during late august to october.  
> -shika senbei: deer crackers. they are sold in various parks and temples in japan's nara prefecture so people can feed the deer.


End file.
